Warehouse Party
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Duncan takes Gwen to a party in an abandon warehouse. But not all tough looking guys are nice like Duncan, and Gwen's going to learn that the hard way. It's a good thing Duncan's there.


**A/N: Hello TDI world! How's it hanging? Today is the day that I write my 1****st**** Duncan and Gwen fanfic^^. I've always loved Trent and Gwen but now this pairing is getting to me. Next time I might write a Gwen and Cody. But for the time being, here is to you Duncan and Gwen fans. Enjoy^^**

"Party Hard"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Gwen and Duncan

Romance

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. Duncan takes Gwen to a party in an abandon warehouse. But not all tough looking guys are nice like Duncan, and Gwen's going to learn that the hard way. It's a good thing Duncan's there.

Notes: When does this take place? I don't know. It's a story just go along with it^^

(Don't Own Total Drama Series)

"Are you sure this is ok? Shouldn't you have asked Courtney instead?"

Duncan turned to his gothic friend with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think Courtney would really want to come to a place like this?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Since we're in an alley, I guess not."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll protect you." Duncan told her with a smirk.

She smirked back. "I don't know Duncan, with those arms it might to be hard to."

"What? These babies are all you need sweetheart." The Mohawk haired teenager replied while flexing. Gwen had to giggle at that.

As they reached the end of the alley, they started to hear loud music. "We're here." Duncan stated once the two walked out of the alley. In front of them was a large warehouse. During the day it was abandoned but during the night it became a party house. Blue, yellow, green and pink lights flashed from the broken windows and loud dance music played. A few teens in small groups talked among each other. As the two Total Drama celebrities walked by them, their loud talking turned into whispers; all of them starting at Duncan and Gwen.

"What was that about?" The Goth inquired as they walked into the building. The music was overlapping their voices.

"Beats me." The Juvenile teen yelled due to the music. "Come on!"

They started walking through the crowd of dancing teenagers; a few of them turning their heads to look at Duncan. However, Gwen didn't notice. She was too busy looking around in her surroundings. _'Finally! A party where I won't be treated like a freak.' _She thought as she looked at the Gothic, Emo, and Punk teens.

As they continued to walk, the green haired boy spotted a few guys in the corner. He smirked. _'There they are.' _"This way!" He yelled over his shoulder and continued to walk.

The female was about to follow when a few people passed in right in front of her. Her view was blocked and when they were done passing, Duncan had vanished into the crowd. _'Oh no! Where's Duncan?' _She started to move, pushing people to make her way, while some where colliding with her.

After 5 minutes, she still didn't have any luck finding Duncan. "Crap." She muttered. _'How am I going to find him?'_

Then she felt someone tap on her the back. Gwen smiled immediately. "Duncan?" She asked before turning around. She came face to face with a tall red haired boy in black clothing. He smiled. "Hey babe."

She frowned. "Sorry. But I'm looking for someone." The Goth tried to move around him but he caught her hand and pulled her close to him. "Hey!"

"Come on! Let's dance!" Gwen was about to punch him when someone answered for her.

"Back off! She's with me." He said in a cold voice.

The Gothic girl grinned. "Duncan!" He stood in front of the two, looking really angrily. To Gwen's surprise, the red hair quickly let her go. "S-Sorry Duncan." He stuttered before running into the crowd.

"Thanks." The green/black haired girl stated, rubbing her arm. "I thought I was going to have to punch him to let go."

"You should have." He stated, still looking mad. He took her hand and walked walking away, practically dragging her. She was stunned by his cold tone that she didn't notice he was holding her hand. He didn't say anything along the way but the music didn't help Gwen get through this awkward silence. Plus, she finally noticed the people looking at them.

"I-I didn't know you knew him." She started, remembering how the guy knew Duncan's name.

"I don't." He called back.

"Then how did he-"

"Let's just say that I'm very well respected in these parts." Duncan finished.

She waited for him to continue but he didn't. Since Duncan wouldn't tell her, she knew better than to ask. Gwen thought that all the people staring at them had seen her friend scare off that stranger. But Duncan's words made her believe that that wasn't why they had been staring; after all, not much had happened.

They had almost made it out of the dance floor when it all clicked in her head. She walked next her companion (remember he was dragging her), and asked him in a loud voice so he could hear her. "Is it…because of what you did to go to Juve?"

"You got that right sweetheart."

Duncan led them to a group of four boys; each one had a different style Mohawk and in different color. One of them a blue haired spiky Mohawk and no piercing, the one next to him had a small blonde Mohawk and was tanned, the one at the edge had purple hair but his Mohawk was very tall and skinny and had one piercing above his eye. The guy in between the purple and blonde haired boys had his black Mohawk sliced through the middle and had a lip piercing.

The blue haired guy noticed Duncan first. He smirked. "Look who's back from Juvenile hall." The other three looked up and smiled/smirked.

"Dunky!" The blonde one taunted.

"Say that again, and I'll rearrange your face." Duncan knuckle touched each of the teens with his free hand. The purple haired guy looked at Gwen. "She your girl?"

Gwen blushed and answered for Duncan. "I'm his best friend, Gwen."

"Is that why you're holding hands?"

This time both teens blushed slightly and let go. Gwen answered again _'I don't want Duncan to look like a two timer.' _"I-I got lost so he held my hand so I wouldn't get lost again."

"So you're single then?" The blonde asked.

Gwen looked at uneasy but answered truthfully. "Yeah…?"

"Nice to meet you Gwen." He said and took her hand and kissed it. "I'm-"

"Stupid!" Duncan finished as he slapped the blonde behind the head, causing him to fall forward. "Ouch!"

"Same old Duncan." The blue one muttered and the purple haired nodded. The black haired continued to say nothing.

Gwen could not comment on their behavior; despite the fact that they all looked like they were ready to jump someone, they had good intentions. _'No wonder they're Duncan's friends; they look bad but don't mean that much harm. Like Duncan-tough on the outside but soft on the inside.'_

The green haired boy rolled his eyes and looked at his Gothic friend. He noticed how she had shyly token a step backwards, probably by accident. '_Cute.'_ He thought.

Suddenly, "Let it Rock" by Kevin Rudolf and Lil Wayne came into play. Duncan rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to Gwen. "Um…listen Gwen…do you…I don't know…want to dance?"

The Goth looked taken back. Duncan, Courtney's boyfriend, was asking her to dance. This wasn't right; there was no way she could betray her friend like that. Courtney trusted her.

So instead she asked, "You dance?"

"At these parties I do. I can't stand the music at the parties Geoff takes me to." He explained as he made a sour face.

Gwen giggled. "But I can't dance."

Duncan smirked. "I'll show you. It's not much to learn with this music."

The girl blushed slightly. "Ok." Duncan took her hand and led them to the dance floor.

"!" The blonde Mohawk haired teen shouted sarcastically.

"Would you look at that Bones? Duncan- Bones?" The purple haired guy asked the blacked haired guy before noticing that he was gone.

(Scene Change)

Duncan and Gwen danced in the crowd; many watched them while continuing to dance. However, not much of a conversation could be started since the music level was turned up.

But there was something Duncan had to confess to his friend. "GWEN!"

She appeared like she heard him. "COURTNEY AND I BROKE UP!"

"WHAT?" Gwen asked, not hearing him.

"I SAID, COURTNEY AND I BROKE UP?"

She couldn't hear him. "WHAT?"

"I SAID-" Then the song had ended so Duncan knew he only had a matter of seconds before the next song played. "Courtney and I-"

"DUNCAN!" The two turned to face these punker looking girls as the music began to play. They smiled flirtiously at the Juvenile criminal.

"CAN WE DANCE? YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD LAST TIME."

The only reason Gwen and Duncan could understand them was because there were yelling their hearts out next to them.

"LAST TIME?" Gwen shouted; she was angry that he had been here before, especially since he was dating her_…'I mean Courtney! Since he was dating Courtney! How could he betray her like that?'_

Gwen started to walk away before Duncan could see her jealousy.

The criminal yelled since the two punk girls were blocking him. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Of course, since the music was playing loudly, Gwen could not hear him.

(Scene Change)

Gwen jumped down the warehouse's halls. No one really paid any mind to her since they were all couples making out. She didn't want to look at any of them. _'Stupid Duncan! I didn't know he was such a player! Maybe a pervert but not player!'_

She leaned against the wall of an empty hallway. She sighed. _'I thought him asking me to this party meant something more. I know he's dating Courtney but sometimes I can't help but to feel like he would return my feelings.'_

She pounded her fist against the wall._ 'He's such a flirt. I can't believe I feel for a guy like him.'_

The gothic slid to the floor. "What am I saying?" _'Look at me? I'm overreacting! I'm acting like if I was his girlfriend! I should be upset for Courtney but I'm not. I'm just being selfish.'_

She sat there for awhile, letting thoughts run by her before she heard footsteps. She quickly stood up. "Duncan?" She called out. The footsteps started to come closer up to the point she saw the figure come out of the corner.

Gwen sighed in relief when she noticed who it was. "Oh. It's just you."

Duncan's friend, Bones, wouldn't say anything but Gwen was relieved it was someone she could trust; if he was Duncan's friend then she knew he wouldn't harm her. But the awkward silence is what made her want to go back to the dance floor.

"I better go back. I don't want Duncan to worry about me so yeah. I'll see you around."

However, when she tried to move past him, he moved in front of her. Now she was getting scared. "Excuse me but I have to go."

Suddenly, he shoved her back to the wall. His body completely covered her. Gwen could not feel anymore uncomfortable. "Alright! BACK OFF!" She was about to punch him when he caught her hand. He grabbed her other one with the same hand and lifted her up from underneath. He trapped her hands between their stomachs and kept his hands on her legs.

"LET ME GO!" Gwen yelled, hoping someone would hear her. She tried to move around, trying to get one of her arms free. But it failed.

He rested his head on her chest, hearing her fast heartbeat and smirked. He kissed her throat. Then he looked her in the eyes. "I bet you wish Duncan would be here."

The way he said it made her shiver in fear. She almost felt like crying. _'Duncan…'_

"LET HER GO!"

Both heads turned to the angry voice, noticing that Duncan was behind them with a pissed off expression. Gwen grinned. _'Duncan…'_

The green haired Mohawk boy charged at the other teen, punching him in the face. The action caused the black haired teen to drop the Goth. Duncan punching him in an underhand at the stomach and socked him once more in the face. Bones dropped to the floor, the blood dripping down his face before Duncan finished him off with a kick to the face. The teen collapsed.

Duncan, still breathing deeply, took a breath in and still it out. He turned to face Gwen, who had been staring at him with shocked eyes. He groaned. "Sorry about that. I guess I got carried away."

She smiled. "No biggie. He deserved it."

Duncan smiled back. "Are you ok?" He approaches her and helps her up. "Thanks." She replies.

However, the boy continues to hold her arms after he helped her. The both have an awkward silence.

"Listen…" Duncan began, rubbing his neck. "What happened with those two girls…it was nothing. They were just two Lindseys. There was nothing going on between us."

As she looked at him, the Goth couldn't help but to believe him. "Ok. I believe you."

He smiled. "That's good to hear sweetheart."

Gwen giggled. "So what were you trying to tell? Before they showed up?"

"Courtney and I broke up."

Gwen became shocked. "What? When did this happen? Why?"

Duncan slid down to the floor. Gwen joined him. "I was getting tried of her bossing me around, and nagging, and getting mad at me over stupid stuff."

The female giggled. "I thought that's what you liked about her."

"Well it was but then I realized…I don't know…I was just attracted to her. I really didn't like her in that way. I'm pretty sure Courtney felt the same way. She didn't like me; she just liked the idea of having a boyfriend."

Duncan sighed and the girl asked. "Do you miss her?"

"Nah…Now that I have you."

Gwen giggled. "That's so sweet coming from a guy from Juvenal hall."

"If it'll keep you around babe, then I'll keep telling you how awesome you are."

They smiled at one another before leaning in for a kiss. They made out for awhile before Duncan's text ring tone came in.

They stopped as he answered the text.

"Who is it?" Gwen inquired.

"Courtney." He said plainly.

"What does she want?"

"She wants me to apologize for our break up."

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to tell her?"

Duncan smirked as he texted Courtney. "Screw you."

The teens smirked before going in for another kiss.

**A/N: What did you think? Was it too OOC? I tried very hard to capture their personalities. I'm sorry if the ending is too crappy. I didn't know how to end it to be honest. I'm also sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. It's not my best thing. **

**Please review! Thank you for reading my story.**

**Your Friend,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
